teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8
Episode 8: Rats of Regret Episode 8 of the Heroes of Legend campaign is actually from two games that were combined due to the wiki writers being bad at numbering. The episode features the player characters Barkley, Rashi, Olivia, Kakara, and Vahlka. The episode began with the party on the floor of Wyssa's magic shop in Grindwall after Mysa'aor directed them through Wyssa's Fiend's Mirror. The party had long-rested in the shop. Olivia, having been warned to attune to the Pipe of the Sewer's she had received from Mysa'aor, got distracted by her mysterious copper box and did not attune to the Pipes of the Sewers. (Her player also forgot.) Barkley wanted to buy supplies for a particular spell but without a shopkeep there, she decided to leave Wyssa and IOU and pocket the component. Also noteworthy - during the long rest, Barkley had a visit in a dream from Mysa'aor. He showed her a scene of Sirius, Minerva, and Allohine in their humanoid forms (2 humans and a halfling, respectively). More info can be found on the Dreams and Visions page. When the party decided it was time to exit the shop and go into the village outside the walled city of Grindwall, the party had a moment of realization. Stepping out into the fog, Kakara and and Olivia had a moment where their magic was immediately supressed, a sensation described as feeling like they were "missing a limb." For Kakara, who has literal missing limbs, and Olivia, who suffers from a low constitution and has always heavily depended on her magic for safety and comfort, there was a moment of fear and horror. Both of them ducked back into the shop immediately, exchanging an emotional glance and collecting themselves. They stepped back out in the fog to continue their journey, Olivia handing Kakara the potion of Fly she'd stolen in Episode 6 in an attempt to comfort the Aarakocra, but the potion was also suppressed in the magic, appearing dingy and useless. This began a long-standing dislike of Grindwall on Olly and Kakara's part. The party went from Wyssa's shop to explore the area outside of Grindwall, spending a bit of time shopping and gathering supplies. The party got things like rope and Barkley bought an absolutely metric fuckton of rations to put in the bag of holding. At some point the group got some sort of lead on how to get into the city (Not sure where we found out? I FORGET). The party decided to follow the lead and go to the Spine Pit, a bar that was occupied primarily by Slaad of various colors. The party talked someone into taking us to the Slaad leader, Urngugar, and there was a tense scene where the green slaad was deciding whether we'd be better as slaves or as people to make a deal with. Kakara pulled out the rifles the team had stolen off of Grindwall guard corpses on Bannar's Landing, and offered them for trade, which started the beginnings of a conversation about what kind of deal the party could swing. In the end, it was decided that the Slaad criminals would help smuggle the party into Grindwall, while in return the party would give up the rifles they already offered and in addition they would acquire the rifle of Marisa Lilygrave, named Foeslayer, to give to Urngugar. (FOOLISH). ----------- WHERE ONE SESSION ENDED AND ANOTHER BEGAN ------------------------------------ The party went the next day to meet up with the guides/smugglers that we had bargained for with the Slaad. Rashi decided that this was her time to leave the party because she didn't want to go into the sewer. The rest of the team was to be lead through the sewers of Grindwall and into the city proper by the red slaad Rikkikax and his daughter the tiefling rogue Orienna. Shortly after entering the sewers, it became extremely apparent why Olivia was supposed to have attuned the Pipes of the Sewers....the whole place was filled with enormous horrible rat swarms. It sure would have been convenient and cool to be able to control them pied piper style but alas! SOMEONE didn't attune the item! (FOOLISH). Ori and Rikki lead the team through a series of hazards - wading through sewer water and fighting rats and were-beasts, or at least some twisted variety of a normal lycanthrope. One of the 'werewolves' clawed Olivia unconscious and another one managed to bite Barkley, forcing a con save which she succeeded (we think? I don't actually remember what the roll was). Rikki and Ori mentioned that the werewolves were probably from the "Quarantine District", a section of Grindwall that had been completely shut off from the rest of the city to contain a werewolf plague. They also mentioned that a creature named "Old Chug" lived in the sewers, and that he was very dangerous. The session ended with the party stumbling right into Old Chug's lair, which was filled with rat swarms, and of course, Old Chug himself, an enormous Otyugh. NEXT EPISODE